


wrong

by yeetings



Category: Billy Elliot (2000)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, and a realisation, they’re just dumb little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetings/pseuds/yeetings
Summary: Elliot has no idea why he agreed to sleep over at Mike’s in the first place.
Relationships: Michael Caffrey/Billy Elliot
Kudos: 9





	wrong

**Author's Note:**

> not a very well-known movie. thought the boys needed some more stuff written about them.

Elliot has no idea, really, why he agreed to sleep over at Mike’s in the first place. 

The boy, having already sucked on a bottle of wine he stole from his dad, is sitting in front of Billy, looking into his eyes inquisitively and playfully biting his lip, which is adorned with his mum’s lipstick. Wearing his older sister’s dress and mother’s makeup he almost looks like a short haired girl, but that doesn’t help the _wrongness_ floating in the air around them. Oh, how much trouble Elliot would get in if his dad found out about this. 

“Wanna kiss?” the dark haired boy drawls, a provocative smirk playing on his lips, “Bet you’ve never been kissed.”

Billy unwillingly remembers Debbie, lying underneath him and the awkwardness of her waiting for something he just doesn’t understand.

_Wrong._

“But I’m.....” the light haired boy mutters, “Just because I do ballet doesn’t mean I’m a queer.”

“Well, think about it. Do boys wear dresses?”

“....No?”

“How about makeup?”

“No, I don’t think..?”

“Exactly. Now look at me. I’m wearing a dress, makeup, high heels, even! What kinda boy am I?”

“You’re right, I guess...”

He can feel the tips of his ears burning up when he realises there are mere inches left between their faces. “Well, why the hell not?” the boy convinces himself and shortens the distance between their lips, still timid.

_And then nothing feels wrong anymore._


End file.
